Gavin and The Thief
by PuzzleMaster1998
Summary: A new creature has appeared in the world of Sly Cooper. What is it? And what will they be doing in this world? Contains genderbending, harems, magic, thieves, and more! I'm back and available now! Can PM me
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! PuzzleMaster1998 here with another new story!**

 **It's Sly Cooper time!**

 **I love Sly Cooper! I've been a fan of the series for several years now, and I've enjoyed the stories people write about Sly and company. So I've decided to write my own Sly Cooper stories.**

 **This story will start from before the first Sly Cooper game, and will go past the fourth game. (I'm so mad they decided to not make a fifth game!)**

 **This story will contain: adventure, romance, magic, genderbending, violence, harems, and many other things!**

 **This will not be my only Sly Cooper story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper. Sly Cooper is owned by Sucker Punch and Sanzaru Games.**

 **Now, Let's begin!**

* * *

 **Beginnings**

The first thing he was aware of when he came to was the firm mattress underneath him. He groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes before he took notice of his surroundings. He was in a large room that had clear walls and a door made of what appeared to be some kind of plexiglass. The only other pieces of furniture in the room besides the bed he was sitting on were a couple chairs and a table. Bright lights lit up the room, making everything a sterile white.

He got up from the bed, and walked over to the door that was on the opposite side of the room. He tried to open the door by twisting the knob, but found that it was locked and required a key card to open, causing him to sigh as he walked back over to the bed and sat back down.

"What's going on?" He asked himself as he sat there. "Why am I in this glass box? And where in the world is my phone?" He added as he felt his pockets, finding that his phone was gone. He had light tanned skin, bright blue eyes, and light brown, almost blonde, hair. He was wearing a blue shirt, green shorts, and socks with foxes on them.

Silence filled the air as he sat there, trying to figure out why he was in this situation.

" _We found you and took you here so we could study you."_

"JESUS CHRIST!" He shouted as he jumped onto his feet, startled by the male voice that had spoken on an intercom into the room.

" _Sorry. I did not mean to startle you,"_ The voice replied, causing him to sigh as he slowly calmed down.

"It's okay," He answered. "I just…didn't expect an answer."

" _That is understandable."_

"So, why do you want to study me?" He asked as he sat back down on the bed. "Don't know what a human is?" He jokingly added.

There was silence for several seconds, before the voice responded. _"Human? Is that what you are?"_

He felt his eyes widen and jaw drop at that. This guy didn't know what a human was!? He sighed, and shook his head before he answered. "Yes."

" _How do you spell it?"_

He felt his eye twitch with slight irritation as he replied, "'H-u-m-a-n.'" Really!? What human didn't know how to spell 'human'!? It didn't make sense!

" _Thank you,"_ The male voice replied before the sound of a pencil on paper came through the intercom. _"What is your name?"_

He smiled at this. Finally, a question that made sense! "Gavin. Gavin William Woodring," He stated with a large smile.

" _How do you spell your last name?"_

Gavin felt his eye twitch again. This was a question he got many times whenever someone heard his last name, so it got a bit irritating after a while. "'W-o-o-d-r-i-n-g.' Think of a ring made of wood," He replied.

" _Thank you."_ The sound of the pencil on paper continued for several seconds before the male voice asked, _"Age?"_

"I'm 18 years old," Gavin answered. "So, when can I be let out of the box?" He added with a questioning look as he tried to see what was beyond the walls. All he could see were large computer terminals, windows, and a metal door.

The intercom was quiet for several seconds, before the male voice replied, _"When we have determined that you are not a threat to us or our people. Then you will be let out."_

"A threat?" He said with confusion. "To other humans?"

Silence filled the room for several seconds, before the male voice responded. _"Not to other humans. But to us and the world."_

Gavin's eyes widened upon hearing that. "So, you and your people aren't human?" He asked, hoping he was wrong.

He wasn't.

" _Correct. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but as far as we know, you are the first and only human in existence on our world,"_ The male voice replied over the intercom.

Gavin sat there, stunned by the news.

" _I'll give you some time alone to adjust. Goodbye for now, Gavin Woodring,"_ The voice said before the intercom turned off, leaving him in silence.

Gavin just continued to sit there on the bed, his mind working to process what he had just heard.

He was the only human in the world.

The.

ONLY.

Human.

'How the hell did I end up in this situation!?' He thought in alarm as his eyes widened. He then closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as he tried to remember how he ended up in a world where he was the only human.

* * *

 _Memory flashback_

 _Gavin sighed as he stood in line at the bank. It had been a long day, and the 18 year old just wanted to make a deposit and then go home to see his family._

 _When it was his turn, he went to a teller, and deposited his paycheck, before heading over to the restroom._

 _Right as he opened the door to the restroom, three men wearing demonic ski masks and holding semi-automatic guns burst into the bank. He quickly stepped into the restroom and shut the door, leaving it open a crack so he could see what was going on._

" _Everybody get down on the ground!" One of the men shouted as they all aimed their guns at everyone. "Do it or we'll shoot!"_

 _Once everyone got onto the ground, including the security guard, one of the men spoke up. "Alright. Listen up! If any of you attempt to take us down or call the police, that person will be shot. If you haven't figured it out yet, this is a robbery," He stated with a grin, before he turned to one of the other men. "You, go check the bathrooms."_

 _Gavin felt shivers run down his spine as he slowly backed away from the door and into the bathroom. He stood behind the corner, and held his breath as he heard the door open._

" _Anyone in here?" The robber called out as he shut the door behind him. "I gotta gun here, and I know how to use it!" He continued as he walked around the corner._

 _Gavin lunged at the man, wrapping his arms around him and causing the man to drop his weapon. Luckily, it didn't go off, and skidded across the tile as they struggled. The man tried to cry out for help as he punched and kicked Gavin, but Gavin put the man in a chokehold, causing the man to struggle to breath. He continued to apply pressure to the chokehold, and watched as the man's punches and kicks became weaker and weaker. Finally, the man passed out in his arms, causing Gavin to sigh in relief._

 _His muscles and body sore, he pulled the man over to an empty stall, and leaned him against the toilet bowl. He took the man's belt, and tied his hands together with them, leaving them loose enough for proper blood flow, but tight enough that he wouldn't be able to escape. He then took off the ski mask, and used it as a makeshift gag, before taking his own belt and tying the man's legs together so he wouldn't be able to get away or alert the others._

 _Once he finished taking care of the robber, he left the stall, and closed it behind him, before he headed over to the bathroom door, picking up the gun from the floor as he went._

" _You gotta stop them Gavin," He told himself as he opened the door a crack and peered through it. One of the robbers was standing among the hostages, gun in hand, while the other robber was behind the teller stations, pointing a gun at them while they filled duffle bags with cash._

' _Alright. I can't go after the robber by the hostages. They could get caught in the crossfire,' He thought as he examined the situation. 'I could sneak over to the robber by the teller stations, and take him down quickly before going after the other robber.'_

 _He nodded, and then slowly tiptoed out the bathroom before taking cover behind a couch. Some of the hostages saw him take cover, and he gestured for them to be silent. He peered around the couch, and watched the robber, waiting for his back to turn._

 _Once he turned, he tiptoed over to the door leading to behind the counter, and slowly opened it, before going inside and shutting it quietly behind him. He then peered around the corner of the counter, and saw that the robber hadn't noticed him yet, which was good._

 _He slowly got into a crouched position, and snuck up behind him._

 _Unfortunately, the robber saw him coming via his reflection on one of the teller's glasses, and started to turn, causing him to stand up and yell while aiming his gun at him, "Stop what you are doing and get on the ground before I shoot you!"_

 _The robber stared at him, and grinned as he aimed his gun at him. "Oh yeah? And what if I don't?" He said, causing Gavin to frown and tighten his grip on the gun._

" _I already warned you about it. You'll get shot," He said as he pulled the trigger._

 _ ***BANG!***_

 _ ***BANG!***_

 _Gavin and the robber shrieked in pain as they were shot, the robber by Gavin and Gavin by the other robber. The robber groaned as he clutched his bleeding arm while laying on the ground, while Gavin felt blood run down his chest, and looked down, only to see a bleeding hole in the center of his chest._

 _He then collapsed to the ground on his back, and he felt someone put pressure on his chest as he heard a door open and then slam shut. The other robber had made his getaway._

 _As he laid there on the ground, his vision started to dim as he felt himself drifting off into an unconscious state. Right before he fully drifted off, he heard the whine of sirens in the distance._

 _The sound of a heart monitor could be heard as he woke up from his unscheduled nap, and he opened his eyes to see that he was in a hospital. He felt several layers of bandages wrapped around his chest, and saw that he was wearing a green hospital gown._

" _He's awake Mom!" A young girl's voice said, catching his attention._

 _Sitting next to his bed was his family. His father, who was wearing his mechanic uniform, was there, along with his mother, who was wearing her lab scrubs, and his three little sisters, who were wearing school outfits._

" _Hey guys," He said with a smile and a slight wave._

" _Gavin!" His mother cried out as she wrapped her arms around him. He could feel her tears drip onto his cheeks as she held him, and sighed. His father and sisters just watched them hug with teary eyes._

 _His mom eventually let go of him, and she sniffed as she pulled a few strands of her brownish blonde hair away from her face. "We were so worried about you Gavin," She said as she held his hand._

" _Yeah, we really were," Veronica, the oldest of the three sisters, said as she held his other hand._

" _I'm sorry," He replied with an apologetic look. "I just had to help those people in the bank. I had to do something!"_

" _We know," His dad said as he gently placed a hand on his mother's shoulder. "And we are so proud of you!"_

" _Really?" He asked them, having not expected that response from them._

 _His mother nodded. "Yes. We learned from the police chief that all three men had been captured and taken in for questioning. The men told the chief that they were planning on killing the hostages once they got the money. You saved those people's lives when you took down those two robbers. You're a hero!" She told him, gently rubbing his hand as she did so._

 _He smiled at that, happy that he was able to save those people's lives._

 _Suddenly, he started coughing, and covered his mouth as he coughed. He then pulled his hand away, and looked at it when he felt something wet and warm on it. His eyes widened in alarm when he saw that there was blood on his hand._

" _Mom, get the nurse!" He told her, causing her eyes to widen before she nodded and quickly got up, heading over to the door. Upon opening it, she found herself face to face with the doctor in charge of Gavin._

" _Doctor, there's something wrong with Gavin!" She cried as she walked back over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder._

" _Is he coughing up blood?" The doctor asked, causing their eyes to widen as they stared at him._

" _Yes, but how did you know?" His mother asked him with a confused look on her face._

" _I knew it because the bullet punctured his lung and nicked his aorta," The doctor replied before he sighed and looked at them sadly. "Unfortunately, I have bad news about that."_

" _What's the bad news?" Gavin asked him, wanting to know what it was like everyone else._

 _The doctor sighed again. "I really don't know how to word this anymore gently, so I'll just tell you what it is," He said as he looked at them. "Sir, Ma'am, your son is going to die."_

 _His mom put a hand to her mouth as she started saying, "No!" over and over again like a mantra, while his father looked upset and patted Gavin's crying sisters as they wept._

" _How long, and why?" Gavin asked him, tears starting to form in his eyes._

" _I'd say a couple hours. As for why, you're bleeding out, and we can't stop it," The doctor said before he started making his way to the door. "I'll let you be alone together for now." He then left, shutting the door behind him._

 _The sound of the door shutting was what sent Gavin over the edge, and he started bawling, holding his face in his hands. This caused his mother and father to go over the edge as well, and they started crying with him and his sisters._

 _They cried for what seemed like hours, and eventually stopped, having cried as much as they could. "How about we talk about the adventures we've had in our life together as a family," Gavin said, rubbing his eyes. "To pass the time."_

 _His parents nodded, and he gestured to his dad to begin._

 _For the next two hours they talked about the adventures they'd had as a family, and the things they had seen. When they had finished talking, the doctor then came in, and said, "It's time."_

 _Indeed it was._

 _Gavin had felt the strength leaving his body as they had talked, and knew it was time for him to go._

" _Goodbye mom and dad. Goodbye sisters. I love you," He said as he felt himself fall asleep. Right as he fell asleep, he heard them reply._

" _We love you too Gavin!"_

 _He then slipped away from the world._

 _Gavin opened his eyes to find that he wasn't in Heaven, but was instead in a black void, which surprised him. "What is this place?" He asked aloud as he looked at the darkness around him._

" _ **The Void,"**_ _A woman's voice answered, majestic and powerful. A blinding light appeared before him, causing him to shield his eyes._

" _Who are you?" He asked the light, causing it to chuckle._

" _ **I am known by many names in your world, Gavin Woodring,"**_ _The woman's voice said._ _ **"Isis, Amaterasu, and Nut are a few of those names."**_

 _Gavin's eyes widened, and he immediately bowed down, not daring to even glance in her direction. "Forgive me, God. I was not aware that you were a woman," He stated, worried she might be mad at him._

" _ **There is no need to ask for forgiveness when you were not aware,"**_ _She replied, causing him to sigh in relief._ _ **"And please, call me 'Kami.'"**_

" _Yes Kami," He answered, causing her to smile._

" _ **Rise, and look at me,"**_ _She said, causing him to nod and slowly look up at her, only to see the bright light in front of him_ _ **. "Good. Now, I know you have several questions that you want answered. I will answer them now."**_

" _Thank you Kami," He said with a nod. "Why am I here and not in Heaven?" He asked her._

" _ **I am giving you a second chance at life,"**_ _Kami answered, causing his eyes to widen._ _ **"But you will not have a second chance in your original world."**_

" _So, you're sending me to a different world?" He asked her, causing the light to bob up and down._

" _ **Yes. I have created all universes and worlds, and I will choose a world for you to go to,"**_ _She replied, causing him to smile and open his mouth to ask another question._ _ **"And no, you will not endanger the Space-Time Continuum when you go there."**_

 _He sighed in relief upon getting that answer, since that was his next question. "Alright, so why am I being given a second chance?" He asked her, causing her to smile warmly at him._

" _ **It's because of your heart,"**_ _She replied. Knowing that he was confused by that answer, she continued._ _ **"You are not like the vast majority of the people of your world. You are full of kindness, optimism, generosity, love, and many more things. I have seen very few people who are selfless like you."**_

" _Why, thank you Kami," He said with a smile._

" _ **You are most welcome Gavin,"**_ _She replied as she made a portal appear in front of him._ _ **"Now, enjoy your new life and your new powers that I have given you,"**_ _Kami said as she sent him into it._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

Gavin sighed and sniffed, tearing up when he remembered that he had died, leaving his family in mourning. He laid down on the bed, and closed his eyes as he cried himself asleep.

As he slept, a figure wearing a lab coat walked out the metal door into the room, shutting it quietly behind them. They slowly approached the room he was sleeping in, and stopped just before they reached the room. The figure looked at Gavin, and then pulled out a clipboard, before writing on it for a few minutes.

Once they were done writing, they looked at Gavin for a few more seconds before they turned away and made their way back to the metal door. They opened the door, and quickly glanced one last time at Gavin before they left, shutting the door quietly behind them. A few minutes later, the lights turned off, filling the room with darkness.

* * *

 _ **The next morning…**_

Gavin yawned as he woke up, stretching his arms with a groan as he did so. He got up from the bed, and then stretched his legs with a grunt.

He rubbed his eyes to remove the sleep from them, and sighed as his memories flashed through his head. He was still quite upset about dying and losing his family, but he knew that they would want him to move on. So, he decided to get over it, slowly but surely. It wasn't going to be a short process by any means, but hopefully it wouldn't take too long.

'Would be nice if I had my phone with me. Could listen to some music,' He thought with another sigh.

" _Good morning Gavin,"_ A familiar male voice said to him via intercom, causing him to smile.

"Good morning sir," He replied happily. "By the way, I never got your name."

The intercom was silent for several seconds, before the male voice said, _"My name is Doctor James."_

"Well, Doctor James," Gavin said with a smile. "What's on the agenda for today?"

" _To learn more about you of course,"_ Doctor James replied, causing him to smile more.

"Well then, go ahead and ask away!" Gavin said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

" _Alright, well, what do humans eat?"_

"Humans are omnivores," He replied matter-of-factly. "We eat meat and vegetables."

" _Alright, and what are humans?"_

Gavin sighed at this. "The answer to that question is heavily debated among humans, but the most commonly accepted answer is that we are beings created by our god. Another answer is that we are evolved apes, but I don't think that's right," He said with a shake of his head.

" _Okay. And the final question for now: What are the animals like where you are from?"_ Doctor James asked him.

"Well, they are feral," He began as he thought about the animals back home. "They can't communicate with us, though some are smarter than us, to an extent. Some of them we even keep as loving companions," He said. "Does that answer your question?"

" _It does,"_ Doctor James replied. _"Now I can answer some of your questions."_

"Alright," Gavin answered before he thought about what questions he wanted to ask. But before he could think of one, his stomach growled, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked down at his stomach as it growled again, and then smiled.

He had his first question.

"Doctor James," He began. "Is it possible for me to get some breakfast? I'm starving!"

" _Certainly!"_ He replied with a happy tone. _"I'll bring some food out to you now!"_ The intercom then shut off, leaving Gavin with silence.

Several minutes went by, before the metal door opened, catching his attention. He watched as a metal cart with a steaming plate on it emerged from the doorway, before he saw the figure pushing the cart, and felt his eyes widen in surprise and shock.

The figure was a male anthro weasel, who was wearing green pants, black shoes, a white shirt, and a white lab coat. He had brown fur, with white fur on his muzzle, hands, and the tip of his tail, and blue eyes.

Gavin stared as the weasel approached the door built into the box, and fished out a key card from his lab coat pocket. He reached out to something next to the door, and swiped the card, making a beeping noise as the door unlocked with a **"click!"**

The weasel then placed the card back into his pocket, before he opened the door and pushed the cart inside, shutting the door behind him.

Gavin managed to find his voice, and said, "Doctor James?"

The weasel nodded as he stopped at the table, and placed the plate on the table along with some silverware before sitting down. "Yes," He said with a hint of a Spanish accent that Gavin hadn't noticed before on the intercom. "Why don't you take a seat?" He continued, gesturing to a chair on the opposite side of the table. "I'm certain you have several questions."

Gavin slowly nodded as he got up and went over to the table, sitting down in the chair. He looked down at the food-covered plate in front of him, and saw that it was a large waffle that had blueberries and syrup on it. The aroma coming from it made his mouth slightly water.

He picked up the fork and cut a few small pieces out of the waffle, before picking one up in his fork along with some blueberries. He blew on it a few times to cool it down, before he placed the piece into his mouth, and started to chew. A tidal wave of flavor hit his tongue, causing his eyes to widen.

He picked up speed as he ate, causing James to chuckle. "I see you're enjoying your food," He said with a smile as he watched the boy eat.

Gavin nodded as he swallowed before he replied, "It's good!" He then raised an eyebrow at him as he continued. "So, you're an anthro weasel."

James nodded. "Yes," He stated simply.

"So, I'm guessing the people of this world are all different species of anthro animals?" He asked him.

James nodded. "Yes. Is that a problem for you?" He inquired.

Gavin shook his head as he took another bite. "Not really. It's just something I'll have to get used to," He answered honestly, causing James to smile.

"Good," He said in relief. "Well, what other questions do you have?" He continued, causing Gavin to hum in thought as he ate his food.

"Well, how long have I been here?" He asked as he place another forkful of food into his mouth.

"Three days," James replied, causing him to nod.

"Alright. So, how did you discover me?" Gavin asked him as he finished eating and set his fork down on the plate.

James chuckled as he shook his head. "Wasn't hard when you appeared suddenly in a busy marketplace in Paris, France," He said, causing his eyes to widen. "Caused quite a commotion there."

"Did anyone get injured?" He asked James, who shook his head, causing him to sigh in relief. "Thank goodness!"

"Indeed," James nodded in agreement. "Luckily, an INTERPOL officer was in the area. She managed to calm the crowd down while she contacted us to come pick you up and study you, since she said that no one knew what you were."

"What was the officer's name?" He asked him with curiosity.

"Carmelita Fox," James replied, causing Gavin to nod and smile.

"Nice name. I'm gonna guess she's a fox," He said, causing James to chuckle.

"Yeah. Her last name is a bit ironic," He said with a smile.

"So, where am I exactly?" He asked him, gesturing to the room they were in with one hand. "I'm guessing a secret lab?"

James shook his head. "Not really a secret lab when the whole world already knows about it," He said with a smile. "You are in a laboratory and testing facility that is located in Paris and owned and run by INTERPOL. INTERPOL stands for-"

"-The International Criminal Police Organization," Gavin said, interrupting him. James stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yes. How did you know that?" He asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"INTERPOL exists where I'm from," Gavin replied as he leaned on one hand and closed his eyes, causing James' eyes to widen more.

"Amazing!" James cried out in surprise, slightly startling him. "And where is it that you are from?"

Gavin sighed. "It's a bit difficult to explain," He replied as he opened his eyes and looked at James, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"How so?" He asked him, cocking his head to the side.

Gavin sighed again as he leaned back in his chair. "Well, I'm not from around here obviously," He said, gesturing to himself with a hand. "And if I was from another part of the world, the world would have known about me."

"Mhm," James nodded in agreement. That was certainly true.

"So, what does that mean?" He continued.

James hummed in thought for several seconds before his eyes widened in realization. He looked at Gavin and said, "You're not from this world?!"

Gavin nodded. "That's right," He replied.

"You're an alien?!" James cried out in shock.

"Yeah," He answered in confirmation as he nodded. "As surprising as it is, that's the truth."

James felt his eyes widen even more at that revelation. But then they narrowed. "Are you pulling my leg?" He asked with suspicion.

Gavin shook his head. "No sir," He replied sincerely. "I'm not a big fan of lying, especially about important things."

James stared at him for several more seconds, causing him to become slightly nervous. He then sighed, and nodded. "I believe you."

"You do?" Gavin replied, a bit surprised. He hadn't expected for him to accept it so easily!

James nodded. "Yeah. As strange as your claim is, it makes a lot of sense," He said, causing Gavin to nod in understanding. "You already talked about how the world would have known about you, or at least, several people would have known about you if you came from this world. So, it makes sense that you're not from this world."

"Thank God you believe me!" Gavin cried out in relief. "I was afraid that you wouldn't!"

James smiled before he replied, "I believe you because your claim makes the most sense out of any other theories we had about where you came from. Also, you strike me as the kind of person who wouldn't lie about something serious like this."

"Thanks," He said with a smile.

"Now that that's out of the way, why did you come to our world?" James asked him, causing him to smile slightly.

"I came here for the purpose of having a new life," He answered. Upon noticing James' confused expression, he continued. "What I mean is that I'm here to start fresh."

"So, are you a criminal?" James asked. Gavin shook his head.

"Nope!" He replied with a smile.

"Alright. So, _how_ did you come to our world?" James then asked him, causing him to frown slightly before he responded.

"May we talk about this subject another time?" He requested as he sighed again. "I'm not quite ready to talk about it all in full detail."

"Certainly," James replied with a warm smile. "When do you think you will be able to talk about it fully?" He asked him.

Gavin hummed in thought for several seconds before he responded. "At least a week," He answered honestly. "I need to get used to this world first."

James nodded in understanding. "That works," He replied, causing him to smile. "So, what else do you want to talk about?"

Gavin placed his hands on the table as he said, "My phone."

James blinked a few times, before he replied. "Your phone?" He asked, causing Gavin to nod.

"Yeah. What did you guys do with my phone?" He asked James. "It wasn't with me when I woke up yesterday." Upon seeing his confused face, he added, "It has a green case on it and a large screen."

"OHH!" James then cried out in realization. "We took it from you for examination, since we didn't quite know what it was," He told Gavin, who nodded in understanding.

"Alright, well, will I be getting it back eventually?" He said. "I know I'm gonna get bored rather quickly, and my phone can help me fight it."

James tilted his head in confusion. "And how will it help you out?" He replied, causing Gavin to smile.

"I have a large quantity of music stored on it that I can listen to," He answered, causing James' eyes to widen.

"You do?" He asked him, causing him to nod. "How is it stored?"

"Large internal memory," Gavin simply stated, causing James to make an "Oh" sound. "Do you have anymore questions?" He politely asked.

James nodded. "I do, but they can wait."

"Okay then," He replied with a smile as he pushed his plate towards him. "Thank you for the food."

"You're welcome," James answered with a smile as he got up and placed the plate and silverware on the cart. "I will talk with you later Gavin," He continued as he started pushing the cart towards the doorway.

"Alright Doctor James," Gavin replied as he swiped his key card and opened the door. He then started pushing the cart through the doorway when he remembered something.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" James said as he paused in the doorway. He reached into his jacket, and pulled put a rolled-up newspaper. He then tossed it at Gavin, who caught it in his hands. "That's the morning paper. Figured you'd want to learn more about our world, and what better way to start than with the newspaper." He then went through the doorway, and shut the door behind him, causing it to lock as he said, "I'll try to figure out a way to get you your phone back so you won't be so bored. A newspaper is only entertaining up to a certain length of time after all."

With that, he pushed the cart over to the metal door, and went through it, leaving Gavin alone.

Gavin sighed as he turned his eyes from the door to the rolled-up paper in his hands. "Let's see what's going on in this world," He said as he unrolled and opened the newspaper. The newspaper was called _"The Gazelle,"_ which made him smile. 'Interesting name,' He thought as he saw that the year was 2002. 'Huh, so if I was born in this world on my original birthday I'd be 4 years old at the end of the year.' He then looked at the headlines.

The biggest headline read _**"Strange Creature Appears in Paris Marketplace: Sign of Alien Invasion?"**_ He examined the three color photos underneath the headline with interest.

The first photo was of a French marketplace, with the Eiffel Tower in the background. The caption below it read _**"Paris Marketplace where creature appeared."**_

"Huh, so that's where I appeared," He said with a smile. 'Nice place. Might have to go there sometime and see the sights. I've always wanted to visit Paris,' He thought as he moved on to the next photo.

The second photo was _much_ more interesting than the first one. Its caption read _**"Tourists and citizens watch as INTERPOL officers approach the creature."**_ In the photo, several police barriers were set up in a large circle, holding back the people. Gavin's unconscious body was in the middle of the circle, and several officers, with police badges and gloves were approaching him.

"At least the officers did their job to protect the people and secure me," He commented before he then went on to the final photo.

The third and final photo was a closeup of himself. The caption underneath it was short and to the point. It read _**"The creature itself."**_

'Well, at least the photo's good," He said as he examined it. In the photo, he was laying unconscious on the ground, wearing the same clothes he was now.

He then read the article.

" _On the second of January of this year, around midday, citizens and tourists of a local marketplace in Paris, France, were frightened when a creature appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the marketplace. Several eyewitnesses said that the only sound they heard when the creature appeared was the sound of the creature landing on the ground. The creature remained where it had landed, presumably unconscious._

 _As the people started to panic, Inspector Carmelita Fox quickly arrived on the scene, and called for backup to calm the people and secure the area. INTERPOL's forces soon arrived at the scene, and were successful in calming the people and securing the creature. The creature was then placed into an armored INTERPOL car, and was taken away for study._

 _A source of ours has informed us that the creature was taken to INTERPOL's nearby Dobson Research Facility._

 _Unfortunately, Inspector Fox declined to do an interview with us, and we have yet to learn more about the creature."_

Once he finished the article, he sighed before he continued reading the other articles. After he read all the articles, he hummed as he set the paper back down on the table, and leaned back in the chair with a sigh.

There was a LOT to take in.

He sighed again as he looked at the paper, and thought, 'I'll read it again later. Right now I need to just take it easy.'

The intercom turned on again, catching his attention.

" _So Gavin, you ready to answer some more questions?"_ James asked, causing him to sigh and smile.

"Sure," He replied as he went over to the bed and laid down, resting his head on his hands. "Ask away."

" _Excellent!"_ James stated. _"So, how exactly do humans reproduce?"_

Gavin blushed and sighed deeply when he heard that. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, on a private island somewhere in the Atlantic…**_

A stately mansion sat in the middle of a large jungle, with barbed wire fences, spotlights, guard towers, and alligator and boar guards surrounding it.

This was the home of Irving Porksworth, also known as "the Collector." As his nickname suggested, he was a collector of rare and strange creatures and artifacts, which he often obtained illegally.

Inside the mansion, a young warthog boar ran through the halls, looking for someone. He was wearing black fingerless gloves, a black biker jacket, a red shirt and bandana, and brown shorts that allowed his tail to stick out. He had brown fur, a brown mohawk, brown eyes, a broken tusk on one side of his mouth, and several piercings on his ears and one in his nose.

This was Joe Chopps, Irving's second-in-command.

"Boss!" Joe cried out as he burst through a pair of doors into a lavish office.

"What is it Joe?" A large boar warthog asked as he turned his chair towards him, a cigar in his mouth. This was Irving Porksworth. He had black fur, a black mohawk, gold eyes, and two large gleaming tusks that protruded from his mouth. He was wearing a black business suit with a red tie, and had a few rings on his fingers.

"New creature just appeared!" Joe said as he thrusted a newspaper at Irving. "Take a look!"

Irving took the newspaper, and opened it before reading the front page. As he read, he started grinning, teeth tightly clenching his cigar. "Wonderful work Joe!" He said as he set the paper down on his desk. "Get the men ready, and tell them that we get this creature tomorrow night!"

"Yes sir!" Joe said before he turned and ran out the room, the doors slamming shut behind him.

Irving started to chuckle evilly before he looked back at the newspaper on his desk with a grin.

"Creature, you will be an excellent addition to my collection!" He stated as he stared at the photo of Gavin from when he had first appeared.

* * *

 **Well, this was an interesting chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it like I have!**

 **Flashback was slightly altered version of my OC's backstory. And the newspaper name is a twist of the name Gazette.**

 **Please review/comment about the chapter!**

 **PuzzleMaster1998 signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I put the disclaimer in the first chapter! I don't own Sly Cooper!**

 **Let's dive in, shall we?**

* * *

 **The Kidnapping and the Enclosure**

* * *

 _ **The following night…**_

Gavin sighed as he sat in a chair, drumming his fingers on the table in boredom. Dinner had come and gone, as did more questions from James. He'd read the newspaper that James had given him that morning rather quickly, but eventually got bored with it. Also, he still hadn't gotten his phone back yet, though James told him that he was working on getting it.

The intercom then turned on, causing him to perk up.

" _Gavin, you have a visitor,"_ James said, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. _"Is it alright for her to come in?"_

'Her?' He thought in confusion. 'What woman would want to see me? And at night?' He then replied, and said, "It's fine with me James."

" _Alrighty then. She's on her way, along with a little gift for you,"_ James said before he turned off the intercom.

'A gift?' He thought with a raised eyebrow. 'What could it be?' He sat there, puzzling over what the gift could be.

Soon, he heard the metal door open, and he turned to see his female visitor.

His eyes widened and jaw dropped in surprise as he saw her.

She was a fox!

She had brownish-orange fur, a small mole under her left eye, brown eyes, and thick, wavy blue hair with bangs tied in a braid by a gold headband. She was wearing a dark blue midriff-baring top that zipped in the front which covered her large breasts, form-fitting dark blue pants, and a choker from which a police badge hung. She was also wearing a light brown leather jacket, yellow gloves, long dark-brown combat boots, and had a gold hoop piercing on the top of her left ear. On her hip, he noticed a holster containing what must have been her gun. She appeared to be around his age, maybe a few years older.

Her tail swung like a pendulum behind her as she approached him, her eyes looking him over. He closed his jaw when she stopped at the door, and noticed that she was holding something in her hand. She held it up for him to see, and he saw that it was a key card.

"I'm coming in," She said with a European accent as she swiped the key card, unlocking the door. She opened the door, and walked inside, shutting it behind her and pocketing the card.

She then made her way to a chair directly across the table from him and sat down, crossing her legs as she did so. She then stared at him for several seconds, making him feel slightly nervous.

"Hello miss, my name is Gavin Woodring," He said as he gathered his nerves and held out his hand for her to shake.

She slowly reached out, and took his hand before shaking it. "Inspector Carmelita Fox," She replied, causing his eyes to widen as they let go.

"You're the officer who called for me to be picked up," He said.

She nodded, confirming his statement. "That is correct," She stated.

"Thank you!" He said with a wide smile, causing her to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Upon seeing her confusion, he continued. "If you hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened to me. So, thank you for finding me."

She smiled and nodded in understanding. "You are welcome," She replied. "I was just doing my job."

He nodded. "And you did a good job doing it," He said, causing her to smile some more before she remembered something.

"By the way, Doctor James had something he wanted me to give you," She said as she pulled something out from her jacket, and held it out to him, causing his eyes to widen when he saw what it was.

It was his phone.

As Gavin took his phone from her, she continue. "Doctor James was able to pull some strings so you could get your phone back, but he did have to agree to having the call function being disabled by INTERPOL."

Gavin nodded in understanding. "Thanks James!" He cried out, looking up at the ceiling. "This really means a lot!"

" _You're welcome Gavin."_

"Thank you thank you thank you!" He said as he turned on his phone, causing Carmelita to look at him in confusion.

"Why are you so excited about getting back your phone?" She asked him. "You can't call anyone with it."

He grinned. "I'm excited because now I can listen to my music!" He said as he tapped on a Folder titled "Music." He then got a wonderful idea. "Who's your favorite singer?" He asked her, catching her off guard.

"Oh! Um...Neil Diamond," She said with confusion, causing him to smile.

"Good choice," He said as he scrolled through the folder till he stopped, finding the song he was looking for. "Not my favorite singer, but I do like his music."

"You've heard of Neil Diamond?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

He nodded with a smile. "Yep! Now, let us listen to his voice," He said as he then made sure the volume was all the way up, and tapped on the song before setting the phone on the table. 'This will be interesting,' He thought as the song buffered for a few seconds. 'Especially since the song has her name in it.'

Soft, happy music soon began to play from his phone, causing Carmelita's eyes to widen in surprise. She knew this song!

" _Quizas algun dia la encuentre otra vez alli,_

 _En una frontera._

 _Me robo el Corazon,_

 _Yo sabia que a ella la perdia._

 _Vi toduon mundo en_

 _Camelita's eyes."_

Although he wasn't exactly fluent in Spanish, Gavin had heard this song enough times to learn the lyrics, and sang along. Carmelita was completely surprised. She hadn't expected something like this to happen when she had decided to meet him.

" _She took me somewhere_

 _Somewhere that's far beyond._

 _Was going no where_

 _And I couldn't go for long."_

Gavin then stopped singing and stopped the song, not wanting to embarrass either of them with the next few verses. "So, what did you think?" He asked her with a smile.

She blinked a few times, before she answered him. "It was really good," She said with a trace of a laugh in her voice and a faint smile on her lips.

"I thought you would enjoy it," He said as he turned off his phone and placed it into one of his pockets. "So, I'm sure you have questions about me," He continued.

She nodded as her face turned serious. "Indeed, I do," She replied in a serious tone as she pulled out a tape recorder.

"Well, ask away," He said, leaning back into his chair.

She cleared her throat before pushing the record button on the recorder. "This is Inspector Carmelita Fox from INTERPOL, interviewing a male creature who goes by the name of 'Gavin William Woodring' of his origin and how he got here. The date is the 3rd of January of 2002, and the time is 8:40 P.M."

She then looked at Gavin and asked, "Mr. Woodring, are you ready for the first question?"

Gavin nodded. "Yes Ma'am," He replied, bracing himself for the question.

"Very well," She said, before she cleared her throat once more. "Mr. Woodring, how did you get here?"

When he heard the question, his mind immediately brought up his memories about how he got there, and he felt tears form in his eyes, before they slowly started to stream down his face.

Carmelita saw the tears fall, and started hearing him sniff a few times, which alarmed her. "Mr. Woodring, are you alright?" She asked, concern in her voice.

He nodded. "Uh-huh. Just, just give me a minute," He replied, sniffing a few more times. It took him a few minutes to compose himself before he could answer. "I-I can't answer that question just yet," he continued. "I'm sorry. Can we move on to the next question?"

Carmelita thought for several seconds, before she nodded. "Alright Mr. Woodring. We'll move on for now. But," She paused, looking him right in the eyes. "I do want an answer by the end of this interview. Alright?"

He nodded. "Alright," He replied. 'I think I can give her an answer by the end.' He thought as he wiped the tears from his face.

Carmelita opened her mouth to ask her next question when suddenly, the power went out, drowning them in darkness.

"What's going on?" Gavin asked Carmelita with slight fear in his voice as he leaned forward.

He heard her get up from the chair and pull out something, probably her gun, as she replied, "I don't know, but remain here. I'm going to go check things out."

He nodded as he leaned back into his chair. He then heard the door open and shut, telling him that Carmelita had left the box. Several seconds went by, and he then heard the sound of the metal door opening and closing, telling him that Carmelita had left the room.

He sat there in silence for several minutes, trying to figure out what was going on. He then heard sounds of gunfire, followed by Carmelita yelling out, "Stop them at all costs!"

More gunfire was heard, followed by several men yelling out in pain. Then, there was silence.

Eerie, heavy silence. Gavin sat in his chair frozen, listening. He soon heard heavy footsteps thudding towards the door, before they stopped.

Suddenly, the door burst open with a **"Bang!,"** startling him and causing him to fall out of his chair. Powerful flashlight beams were aimed into the room and box, causing him to shield his eyes with his hands.

"Get the creature!" A gruff voice ordered, causing some of the flashlight beams to bob in agreement before they got closer to him.

As they arrived at the door and slammed it open, he was able to tell that the flashlights were attached to guns that were held by large warthogs and alligators that were wearing black leather jackets and pants. He was confused. Why were they getting him?

He was roughly grabbed by the arms by two alligators, and they started walking out with him in tow.

"Hey! Let me go!" He cried as he struggled against their grip. "Where are you taking me!?"

Their grip tightened, and a warthog walked up to him with a grin. "You're gonna be the next piece of our boss's collection!" He stated with a sneer as he pulled out a handkerchief. "Now, why don't you take a little nap?" He continued as he held the hankie up to his face.

"No wa-mmphh!" He cried out through the hankie as it covered his mouth. He could smell something sweet coming from it, causing his eyes to widen as he felt himself slowly relax. 'Chloroform!' He thought in alarm as he started to get sleepy. 'Must…not…breath it in,' He thought before he fell unconscious, making the men smile as they hurried out of the room with him in tow.

* * *

 _ **Several hours later…**_

Gavin groaned as he came to, and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He looked at his surroundings, and found himself in a small enclosure, with jungle themed wallpaper surrounding him on three sides, and a bright blue ceiling with white lights above him. He was sitting on soft grass, and was surrounded with bushes and a few trees that had vines on them.

"Where in the world am I?" He asked aloud as he got up and started walking forward, parting the bushes as he walked. "And where is my phone?" He continued, feeling his pockets and finding nothing in them. Suddenly, he remembered what had happened earlier, and he groaned.

"Aw man! I got kidnapped, and now I'm part of some crazy man's collection," He said as he exited some bushes, and found himself at the entrance of the enclosure, only to find that it was barred with red lasers that crisscrossed each other.

"Crazy?!" A gruff male voice said, startling him. "Far from it my boy!"

Gavin looked beyond the lasers to see who was speaking to him, and saw a warthog wearing a business suit and smoking a cigar staring at him.

"Who are you?" He asked the hog, who grinned in response.

"Who am I?" He repeated, placing a hand on his chest. "Why, I am Irving Porksworth, and you are now part of my collection!" He continued with an evil grin.

"Well, I won't be for long!" Gavin spat at Irving. "INTERPOL or someone else will find and rescue me, and then you'll be arrested!"

Irving stared at him for several seconds, before he started grunting and squealing in laughter, confusing him.

"What's so funny?" He asked the man, causing the man to chuckle a bit more before he replied.

"No one's going to find you," Irving said with a chuckle. "And no one's going to rescue you. Only my men and I know where this island is, and the security here is tight as a drum! So, you better give up hope now."

Gavin frowned. "I won't!" He shouted at the man, who shook his head.

"Suit yourself," he said as he turned and started to walk away, cigar smoke trailing behind him. "Enjoy your _permanent_ stay at Porksworth Manor."

He stopped at a corner of the hallway for a few seconds, and turned towards the creature's enclosure. "For you will never leave here!" He continued with a laugh as he rounded the corner, leaving Gavin all alone.

Gavin opened his mouth to call out to the man again, but then noticed something familiar directly across the hallway. "My phone!" He cried with realization. His phone was in a glass case, with a sign that read "Creature's mysterious device" on it. "That's where they put it!"

Gavin sighed, and then huffed in anger as he walked away from the lasers. "Even if I had my phone with me, I wouldn't be able to call for help," He muttered as he sat on the ground and leaned against a tree, remembering that INTERPOL had disabled the call function on phone. "So, I just have to wait for someone to rescue me!" He said with a smile. He then yawned, and stretched his arms, before closing his eyes, thinking, 'For now, I'm going to take a nap. Later, I'll look for any way to escape from this prison.' With that thought, he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Well, things have picked up now, haven't they?**

 **A bit of a difficult chapter to write, if im being honest. (Sorry if it's not the best!)**

 **Can't wait to write the next chapter!**

 **The song was "Carmelita's Eyes" by Neil Diamond. Translations: "Quizas algun dia la encuentre otra vez alli" means "Some day maybe I will find her again there." "Me robo el corazon" means "She stole my heart."**

 **Reason I did this song is because it is suggested in the games that Carmelita is a Neil Diamond fan, and I thought this Neil Diamond song would work.**

 **In this story Carmelita's voice is the one in the fourth game. I was torn between her voice in the fourth game and in the first one, and did a poll.**

 **Please review/comment below!**

 **PuzzleMaster1998 signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **Hope you like it! (Sorry it's short as well! The next chapters will be longer though.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper.**

 **Now, let's dive in, shall we?**

* * *

 **Rescue and Discovery**

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later…**_

* * *

Gavin sighed as he rested against a tree in his enclosure, dirt and grass stains on his clothes. He'd been in this enclosure for two weeks, and during that time had found no means of escape from his enclosure/prison. Luckily, he hadn't been starving, since Irving had ordered his men to feed him daily. Unfortunately, they were just giving him fruit and raw meat. He ate all of the fruit besides the bananas, since he _hated_ those. As for the meat, he had to make a fire to cook it. Fortunately, he was able to hide signs of his fire from the guards and Irving, but it was getting harder to hide it.

'How long will I have to wait till I'm rescued?' He thought with a sigh. 'I just hope it doesn't take _too_ long. Otherwise, I'm gonna have to eat raw meat and risk getting sick.'

Suddenly, the laser grid barring the entrance of his enclosure shut off, causing him to look up with confusion. "What's going on?" He asked aloud as he slowly stood up and made his way over to the entrance, looking at the doorway with confusion.

Suddenly, two alligator guards ran by, causing him to hide behind the doorway.

"Come on!" He heard one of the guards say. "We gotta get to the power station! Someone's deactivated it!"

Once they had run off, he leaned out the doorway to see if the coast was clear. Upon seeing it was, he ran over to the case holding his phone, took his shoe off, and smashed the thin glass with it. He used his shoe to clear away the broken glass, and placed it back on before taking his phone out. After examining it, he sighed with relief upon seeing that it wasn't tampered or damaged at all.

"Now that I have my phone, I better find a way out of here," He said, placing his phone in his pocket before running down the hallway in the opposite direction the guards had gone.

'I might be going the wrong way, but I don't want to meet with those guards and lose my only chance for freedom,' He thought as he ran. He turned a corner, and continued running some more, not stopping for fear of being caught.

Right as he passed another corner, he tripped on something, causing him to fall forward and faceplant right into the floor. He groaned in pain as he slowly pushed himself off the ground, and shook his head a few times as he got onto his knees and rubbed his face to dull the pain.

"Hey, you okay?" A woman's voice said to him, causing him to arch an eyebrow in confusion. He turned around to see who had spoken, and felt his eyes widen slightly when he saw who it was.

A female raccoon stood there, leaning against the wall as she stared at him. She had gray fur with black stripes on her fluffy tail, brown eyes, and short brown hair. She was wearing a black mask where her natural mask was, a blue elbow-sleeved shirt with a yellow collar that covered her rather large breasts, blue boots, blue gloves with yellow cuffs, grey form-fitting pants, and a blue cap. She was also wearing a belt with a buckle shaped like a cartoon raccoon head, and a red backpack. She was holding a brown staff with a large golden hook on the end, and appeared to be around his age.

"Um…yeah," He said as he slowly got up, noticing that she was about an inch or two below his height, which was 6 foot 2 inches. "Nothing broken, at least." He looked her up and down before he continued. "Let me guess, a thief?"

She nodded. "Yep! One of the best there is! Silvia Cooper's the name!" She said, holding out a hand for him to shake.

"Gavin Woodring," He said, taking her hand and shaking in return. "So you were the one who disabled the lasers?"

Silvia nodded her head. "Yes, but it was due to Bentley, one of my team members, that I was able to do so," She replied. "He's the best when it comes to technology!"

"Okay," He said, not quite sure how to respond to that. He then realized something. "Wait a second! You were the one who tripped me, weren't you!" He stated, glaring at her.

She smiled sheepishly, and nodded. "Sorry about that. I thought you were a guard," She said, causing him to sigh.

"That's understandable," He replied with a nod. "So, how do we get out of here? Or do you still have things to steal?" He figured that since she broke into this mansion, which more than likely had high security, she probably had an escape route already planned.

She shook her head. "No, I got what I came here for," She said with a smile. Her smile turned into an uneasy look as she replied, "As for how we're getting out of here, I'm working on that."

Gavin sighed in frustration as he face palmed. "You don't have a plan, do you," He stated, causing her to shake her head.

"No! I do have a plan!" She said, causing him to sigh again and cross his arms.

"Aright then, what's the plan?" He asked, staring at her.

"The plan is to…," She trailed off as she looked around for a few seconds, before grabbing his arm and pulling him along as she ran down a hallway. "…go this way!" She continued as she placed her cane onto her back and put her hand up to her ear. "Alright Bentley! Me and Gavin here need an escape route. Fast!"

Gavin groaned in frustration as he thought, 'That's not a plan!'

" _Silvia! Thank goodness you're alright!"_ A nasally male voice said, causing Gavin to look around in confusion before noticing what Silvia was doing.

'Wireless communicator in the ear. Nice,' He thought as they stopped at a dead end.

"Of course I'm alright," She said while rolling her eyes. "So about that escape route?"

" _Sorry Silvia! Alright, based on your current position, there is a vent on your left,"_ Bentley said, causing them to look up and to the left. Indeed, there was a large vent several feet up on the wall. _"Take it."_

"Roger that Bentley," Silvia said before she removed her hand from his, and pulled her cane out. She used the hook part of the cane to remove the cover, before replacing it on her back. She then jumped up into the vent, and then turned to look down at him. "Come on Gavin. We don't have all day," She said, reaching a hand out to him.

He reached a hand out, and jumped as high as he could, catching the edge of the vent and her hand with his hands. With her help, he pulled himself into the vent.

"Thanks, and sorry about that," He said as she replaced the vent cover.

"Not a problem," She said, waving it off as she started crawling down the vent. "I'm used to it."

He raised an eyebrow at that as he followed her through the vent, and then found himself in a dilemma as they crawled.

Her tail was directly in his face, making it difficult for him to see.

He opened his mouth to say something about it, but was interrupted when Silvia spoke up. "So, you're the new creature the world's been talking about?" She asked, causing him to sigh and nod.

"That is correct," He replied, not quite sure how she'd react.

"Cool," She said as they arrived at an exit, her reaction surprising him slightly. "Well, here's the exit," She said as she removed the cover and hopped out. He followed her out, and found that they were in a large courtyard located on the side of the mansion. There were topiaries shaped like lions and swans, and flowers covered well-kept bushes, trees, and lawns. In the distance he could see a barbed wire fence on the edge.

A breeze went through the courtyard, causing her tail to flow out behind her as she held her cane on her shoulder.

Gavin felt his heart beat fast again and his breath taken away at the sight. "Beautiful," He said, causing her to smile as she looked out over the courtyard. His eyes widened when he realized what he'd said out loud. 'Please don't take offense to that!'

"Yes it is," She agreed with a smile, knowing full well that he wasn't referring to the scenery.

'Oh thank goodness!' He thought with a silent sigh of relief. 'She thought I was talking about the courtyard. But why did I say that?'

"Come on. Let's get out of here," She said as she started to walk off. He nodded in agreement and followed her, keeping an eye out for any guards along the way as Bentley gave them some more instructions.

They soon came upon a large fountain in the center of the courtyard, with four free standing ornate stone pillars on the edges, and started to walk around it, following what Bentley had told them.

"So, Silvia Cooper has come to steal from me," A familiar voice said from nearby, causing them to freeze in place.

They slowly turned to see who had spoken, and saw Irving Porksworth step out of the shadows, a frown on his face.

"Well, I already got what I came for, so technically, I already stole from you," She said to him, causing his frown to deepen.

"Well, you're here. That's all that matters," He said with a grunt as he rolled up his sleeves, revealing well-muscled arms. "Now I can be the one to end the Cooper line once and for all!"

He pulled up a slab of stone from the courtyard floor, and threw it at them with an amazing display of strength.

"Let's move!" Silvia cried as she pulled him along with her as she ran, the stone missing them and hitting the ground, shattering into pieces. They started running towards a path, only for security gates to shoot up from the ground, sealing the path up. They stopped and turned, looking for another path to take, but saw that they were sealed in with Irving, security gates having risen in front of the other paths and a brick wall having risen around the fountain area as well.

"You're not going anywhere!" He cried as he put a remote into his shirt pocket before charging them. The two of them jumped away from each other, causing him to miss them and run into one of the decorative pillars, making it crack and shatter into hundreds of tiny pieces.

Gavin gulped as he watched the pieces fall to the ground, and Irving got up from the ground with a grunt, shaking his head before turning towards them, eyes burning with anger. He squealed, and took hold of the base of the broken pillar. With a loud grunt, he pulled the base of the pillar out of the ground, and held it over his head before throwing it at Silvia.

Silvia leaped to the side as the rock flew towards her, missing her completely and shattering into tiny pieces when it hit the ground. She then rushed Irving, who was catching his breath from having thrown that _extremely_ heavy pillar base, and hit him several times with her cane, before leaping over him as he tried to grab her, landing in front of Gavin.

Gavin watched this with awe at how acrobatic and athletic Silvia was. It was incredible! But when he thought about it, it made sense that a thief would be athletic.

Irving snorted before lowering his head and charging at them again. They dodged once more, causing him to miss them completely.

"Missed me! Missed me! Now ya gotta-you know what? Never mind," Silvia said mockingly, causing Gavin to chuckle a bit.

"Good one Silvia!" He cried as he started running towards one of the other pillars. "Hey pork belly!" He yelled out to Irving. "Come get me!"

Irving huffed in irritation before he ran after him, planning to teach this creature a thing or two when he got his hands on him.

'Oh I hope this works!' He thought as he glanced back to see if Irving was running after him. Upon seeing that he was, he stopped in front of the pillar and turned towards him.

Irving grinned and held out his arms to grab him as he thought, 'Now I've got you!' Gavin waited and waited for several seconds, before leaping out of the way at the last moment, dodging his outstretched hands and causing Irving to run right into the pillar.

He rolled onto the ground and got back up, before turning to look at Irving. The pillar fell to the ground and shattered, while Irving stumbled around for several seconds before he shook his head and glared angrily at him.

He pulled out the pillar base from the ground, and threw it at him, causing his eyes to widen before he leaped out of the way again. As the base hit the ground and shattered into pieces, completely missing him, Silvia rushed at Irving and hit him several more times with her cane, before leaping away from him and landing by Gavin.

Irving got even madder, his face turning a bright red with his rage as he charged them again, this time moving a bit faster. They dodged his charge by jumping to the side and ran a good distance away while keeping an eye on him.

Irving snorted and charged them again, causing them to dodge once more. 'Man is he **mad** ,' Gavin thought as they dodged him. Irving charged them yet again, and they split up, causing him to miss them and run into another pillar, shattering it into pieces.

'How long is he going to keep this up?' He thought as he dodged the pillar base thrown at him while Silvia attacked Irving some more with her cane. 'It feels like we've been doing this for hours!'

They dodged him a few more times, before he then ran into the fourth and final pillar, shattering it as well. Irving was worn out from all the running he had done, and leaned against a chunk of the pillar still attached to the base to catch his breath. Silvia took this opportunity to attack him once more with her cane, irritating him even more and making his face turn dark red with hatred and fury.

"You will die here Cooper!" He cried as he tried to grab her again, causing her to leap away out of his reach, infuriating him even more. "I swear it!"

As Silvia leaped away from Irving, she landed on some loose debris from the shattered pillars, and fell. Irving grinned when he saw her fall, while Gavin gasped in fright, before he picked up the _final_ pillar base.

"OOF!" Silvia gasped as her back hit the ground, knocking the air out of her. Irving chuckled evilly as he threw the base at her.

"Die Cooper!" He cried as the base flew towards her.

Silvia sat up and looked at the pillar base flying at her with wide eyes. It was coming too fast for her to dodge! She closed her eyes, and held her arms and cane out over her head as she curled into a ball, bracing herself for the pain she was about to feel.

"Look out!" Gavin cried, reaching out towards her.

Suddenly, something long and green shot out and wrapped itself around the pillar base, halting it in its path.

Silvia soon realized that something had happened, and uncurled herself as she opened her eyes, only for her eyes to widen at what she saw.

A large vine had wrapped around the rock and was holding it a few feet above her head.

"What in the world?" She muttered as she stared at the rock with confusion.

"So, you have special abilities creature," Irving called out, catching her attention.

"What does he—oh," She said as she looked at Gavin, only to see that he was staring at his now green hands with wide eyes.

"I did that," He stated with wonder, hardly able to believe it. 'But how am I able to do it?' He thought as he stared at his green hands.

"That makes you even more valuable to me!" Irving cried as he charged at them, sending Gavin into a panic.

'Whatdoidowhatdoido?!' He thought as the boar charged them. His eyes then landed on the rock held by the vine, and he got an idea.

"Special delivery!" Gavin shouted as he pointed at Irving, causing the vine to fling the rock back at him.

Irving's eyes widened in surprise as he quickly brought his hands up to protect himself, but it was coming at him too quickly.

It crashed into his face and knocked him back several feet, causing him to hit his head on the fountain. The wall cracked where his head hit it, causing water to drip out, and the rock rolled off him to reveal that he was still conscious, but was pretty injured, with bruises, cuts, and a cracked tusk.

Irving growled and shook his head, before staring at them with anger and opening his mouth to threaten them again.

' **CRACK!'**

He looked up to see what had made the loud cracking noise, and his eyes widened as he watched the fountain's centerpiece, which was a stone muscular boar wearing a toga, fall onto him with a **"crash!,"** knocking him out and destroying the remote. With the remote now destroyed, the security gates and brick wall lowered back into the ground, unsealing the courtyard.

"Goodnight and goodbye Irving," Gavin said with a smile as he lowered his hand and turned away from the unconscious boar. 'I'm glad that worked! Though, how exactly did I do it?' He thought as he stared at his hands.

Gavin then felt himself grow weak as his hands returned to their normal color, and started to fall. Suddenly, he felt someone slip their arm around his shoulders and stop his fall, which he was so thankful for! He didn't want to faceplant again!

He looked to see that Silvia was the one who had prevented him from falling, and smiled. "Thanks Silvia," He said with gratitude.

She shook her head. "No, thank you," She replied with a smile. "How did you do it?" She then asked him with a tilt of her head as they slowly walked away from Irving and the fountain, supporting him as they went down a path.

"I don't know," He replied with a shrug of his shoulders as they reached the edge of the courtyard. "This is the first time anything like this has happened to me."

"Seriously?" She asked him incredulously.

He nodded as they left the grounds via a hole in the barbed wire fence, and started heading through the thick jungle. Suddenly, helicopters passed over them, heading towards the mansion.

"That's INTERPOL," Silvia told him as he watched them fly by, causing him to nod in understanding.

They continued making their way through the jungle, stepping over vines and roots, and going under branches.

"So, what kind of thief are you?" He asked her as they went over one particularly large root.

She grinned. "I'm a thief descended from a lineage of thieves who stole only from those undeserving of what they possess, due to underhanded dealings or more sinister arrangements," She replied.

"Cool. So, the name of the clan is Cooper?" He asked her, causing her to nod.

"Indeed it is," She replied as they ducked under a branch. 'Why am I telling him all this?' She thought to herself. 'I hardly know the guy.'

"Are there any other members of the clan alive today?" He asked her. He saw her frown, and added, "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"No, I'll answer it," She replied. She sighed, and then spoke. "I'm the last of the Cooper clan. My parents were killed when I was eight."

Gavin felt his heart ache upon hearing that. "I know how you feel," He told her, causing her to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked him as they exited the jungle and started walking down a grassy slope towards some boat docks in the distance.

He nodded with a sigh. "Yeah. I lost my family as well," He said. "All at once."

"Forgive me for asking, but how?" She asked him, curiosity in her voice.

He shook his head with another sigh. "I don't want to talk about it for now," He said, not quite ready to talk about his own death. "I'll tell you about it when I'm ready."

She nodded in understanding.

He took in a deep breath, and then spoke. "So, how are we getting off the island?" He asked Silvia as they made their way to the docks, changing the subject. "By boat or by helicopter?"

"You'll see," She told him with a smirk as they arrived at the docks. Still supporting him, she walked down the docks for a bit, passing several empty police boats.

They then arrived at a large barge, and Gavin saw that there was a large van on it. The van was dark blue in color, and had a cartoon raccoon head on both sides and on the front and back, large lights on the roof along with a small satellite dish, a flame pattern spreading from either side of the front raccoon head to halfway between the tires, and an extendable antenna on the rear.

They got on board, and Silvia whistled, signaling the captain of the boat to shove off.

"How'd you get the boat?" He asked her as they approached the van while the boat started moving away from the docks.

"Paid the captain to bring us here and back," She replied. "He hated working for Irving, so when I told him that I wanted to bring him down, he helped us out."

"That makes sense," He replied as they stopped at the van.

She did a series of knocks on the side door of the van with her cane, and the side door rolled open to reveal a male hippopotamus with brown eyes and pink skin. He had a muscular upper body, a large stomach, and was wearing a blue-green t-shirt, a light blue scarf, a pair of driving goggles, and white shoes.

"Hey Murray!" Silvia said with a wave as she put her cane on her back. "Care to give me a hand with Gavin here?"

"Of course!" Murray replied with a nod as he picked Gavin up with ease and brought him into the van, setting him gently on a backseat as Silvia stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Thanks Murray," Gavin said to him with a smile.

"You're welcome!" Murray said as he sat down on the van's floor.

"What is **he** doing here?!" A familiar nasally male voice said from the front of the van, catching his attention and causing him to look to see who had spoken.

The one who had spoken was a male turtle with green skin, a blue shell with a light brown plastron, and was wearing a red bow tie, a short sleeved dress shirt, a watch on his wrist, and thick brow-line tortoiseshell glasses. He was looking at him with a frightened and shocked expression.

"Ah, so you must be Bentley!" Gavin said with a smile as he held out his hand towards the turtle, recognizing the voice from Silvia's ear piece. "Thanks for helping us escape!"

"Uh…your welcome," Bentley replied without shaking his hand, causing Gavin to lower it with a slight frown. "But what are you doing here?"

"I helped him escape Bentley," Silvia said, catching his attention. Gavin started feeling the toll of all the excitement and tension hit him, and he yawned before he made himself more comfortable on the seat and closed his eyes. "And he helped me beat Irving with a surprising attack of his own, so we're giving him a ride."

"What happened in there Silvia?!" Bentley cried out with confusion. "How'd he help you beat Irving?!"

Silvia smiled. "I'll tell you," She said. "But keep it down. Gavin's asleep."

"Sorry," Bentley apologized as he glanced at Gavin, who was now fast asleep on the back seat of the van.

Murray placed a blanket over him with a smile, and then turned his attention back to Silvia.

"So what happened?" Bentley asked again, quietly this time.

"Okay. Here's what happened," She replied as she began her story.

* * *

 **Well, things are getting interesting now, aren't they?**

 **If you guys couldn't figure it out, I genderbent Sly into Silvia.**

 **Silvia slipping on loose rocks while wearing boots is perfectly reasonable. Don't hate me for doing that to her!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Who do you want in the harem? Silvia and Carmelita are definites!**

 **Can't wait to write the next chapter!**

 **PuzzleMaster1998 signing off!**


	4. Joining the Gang

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the length of it and for the wait. Been very busy with college and had writer's block.**

 **I have to give credit to Omega97. He was the one who suggested I write what I ended up writing for the last third of the chapter. I really have to. Thank you so much my friend!**

 **Hope it pleases you readers!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper.**

 **Now, let's dive in!**

* * *

 **Joining the Gang**

* * *

Once Silvia finished telling Bentley and Murray what had happened in the mansion, silence filled the air for several minutes.

"That's preposterous!" Bentley cried out loud, causing Gavin to wake up with a start. "It just isn't logical!"

Gavin rubbed his eyes as he heard Silvia say, "As strange as it may sound Bentley, it's the truth."

"What are you guys all talking about?" He asked as he sat up, causing Bentley to jump with fright as they turned their attention to him.

"Sorry for waking you Gavin," Silvia said as she frowned at Bentley for a few seconds.

"It's okay," He said. "I got a nap in earlier today." He then tilted his head to the side as he looked at them. "So, what were you talking about?" He repeated.

"I was just telling Bentley and Murray here about our fight with Irving, and they don't believe me," She replied.

He looked at them and asked, "What part about it don't you believe?"

Bentley adjusted his glasses, and then answered, saying, "The part where you _supposedly_ summoned a large vine and controlled it to catch and then throw a rock at Irving."

Gavin folded his hands together as he leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands. "I can understand your disbelief. It sounds improbable," He said, causing Bentley to nod.

"Exactly!" He replied.

"But it did happen," Gavin added, causing Bentley's jaw to drop.

"WHAAAT?!" He cried out with shock. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious," He replied flatly.

Bentley crossed his arms and arched a nonexistent eyebrow at him. "Give me some evidence, and then I might believe you," He told him, causing him to silently sigh in frustration, while Silvia just mentally groaned.

"Gavin, you don't have to do that right now," She said to him, catching his attention. "You can do it later."

He shook his head. "It'd be better to just get it over with Silvia," He replied, before turning back to Bentley. "Alright. I'll give you some evidence." 'But how do I use my power?' He thought as he looked down at his hands. 'Do I need a plant to be in the room? Or can I create one out of thin air? Or what? What do I do?'

' **I can help with that,'** A familiar voice said in his head, causing his eyes to ever so slightly widen.

'Kami?!' He thought as he looked around the room, only to see that everything was frozen in place. 'Is that you?'

' **It is,'** Kami replied. **'I am here to help you with your first power.'**

'First power? I have more powers?!' He asked her as he stopped looking around the room.

' **You do,'** She replied. **'But they will appear over time.'**

'What are they? And will you be helping me with those as well?'

' **You will learn when each one appears. And I will help you with some of them,'** Kami said, causing him to mentally sigh.

'Aw man!'

' **Now, for your first power,'** Kami began. **'It is, as you discovered, a power with plants. In order to use this power, all you have to do is think of what plant you want, or what you want the plant to do. You can create plants that can do specific things, and you can make existing plants change with a thought or gesture. That is what you can do with this power in general. There is more to this power, but you will have to figure out what else it can do on your own. However, this power and others will drain you of energy, so you will have to train yourself so you will not pass out after using the powers.'** Her voice then began to become distant. **'Goodbye for now Gavin Woodring.'** Her voice then went silent, telling him that she was gone.

'Thank you Kami,' He said with a smile on his face as he noticed that everything around him was returning to normal. 'And goodbye.' He then looked back down at his hands, and took a deep breath. "Well, here I go," He said aloud. He held out one hand, and imagined a ruby red rose appearing in it.

They watched as before their very eyes his hand turned green, and a small area on his palm began to swell. The swollen area began to stretch upwards, thinning out as it grew. It continued to grow upwards for a few more seconds until it was about 6 inches tall and a half inch wide. The tip began to swell up like a balloon as the stalk stopped growing. Several small sharp points appeared in scattered areas on the stalk, soon becoming thorns that were a quarter inch long.

The swollen tip grew to the size of a golf ball, before it began to silently split open from the top down. As the split grew larger, the two halves formed by the split began falling away from each other, revealing that it had a ruby red interior. The red interior quickly swelled up, soon covering the halves completely before several splits appeared on various parts of it. The splits deepened and widened as the red parts became petals. Soon, the red interior had become the head of a rose, and stopped growing, before the area where the stem was attached to his palm began to shrink.

It continued to shrink for several seconds, getting smaller and smaller while his hand began to return to its normal color. Eventually, the stem disconnected from his palm right as his hand returned to its normal coloration. Gavin, who was panting heavily from having created the rose, shakily grabbed the rose before it fell to the floor, and held it out to Bentley, who was looking at him with a dropped jaw and wide eyes.

"Is this *pant* enough *pant* proof for *pant* ya?" He asked as Bentley gingerly took the rose from him before he leaned back against the seat, feeling drained from using his power.

Bentley just stared at the rose in his hand, his mind trying to make sense of the shocking thing he had just witnessed.

Murray was looking at Gavin with extremely wide eyes, childlike awe on his face.

Silvia, who had seen what Gavin had done in the fight against Porksworth, was merely a bit surprised, and looked at her friends with a grin.

"See? What'd I tell ya," She stated as she leaned back in the passenger seat of the van.

There was silence in the van for several seconds, before Bentley spoke. "Wow," He said as he held the rose up and examined it, his scientific mind having processed what he had seen. "He made a _rose_ grow out of his hand! That is incredible!" He then turned to his computer and began typing on it, saying, "Now, since it _looks_ like a rose, let's see if it has the DNA of one."

Gavin watched as Bentley pushed a key on his computer, which caused one of the walls to split in two and fold up, revealing a hidden compartment containing several pieces of technology. Bentley reached over and picked up a device that had a large screen on it and a couple test tubes sticking out in front of the screen, one of them filled with a dark blue liquid. He then pulled out the empty test tube, and placed the rose inside it, before sticking the test tube back into the device.

Bentley tapped on the screen a few times, pressing some buttons, before the blue liquid went into the tube holding the rose. There was a suction sound, before there was silence for a few seconds. Bentley looked at the screen, and tapped on the results, enlarging them for him to read.

"Hmmm, based on the results of the DNA scanner, this rose has all the genetic characteristics of a normal everyday rose," Bentley said as he set the scanner down, removing the test tube holding the rose from the device as he did so and closing the wall back up.

"Ooookaaay," Gavin replied with a somewhat confused look. "Why did you want to know if it had the DNA of a rose? Isn't it amazing enough that I made a plant grow out of my hand?"

"While indeed it was incredible that you made an object that looked like a rose grow out of you, I thought it was just that. But now I know that you actually grew a plant out of you! That has never been documented before on any living creature in the history of the world!" Bentley exclaimed with an excited look on his face.

"Ohhhhh," Gavin said, understanding why Bentley had tested the rose. He then let out a loud yawn. "I think I need to sleep. It wasn't easy to sleep in the enclosure back on the island," He stated, before leaning the chair back and pulling the blanket over him. He then closed his eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

The gang watched him sleep for several seconds, before Silvia and Murray decided to sleep as well. Bentley bid them all goodnight, and then returned to his computer, typing away into the night.

* * *

 _ **A few days later…**_

After his nap, Gavin had made a request to the Cooper Gang that they help him get back to the labs, and much to Bentley's dismay, Silvia had agreed, saying that it was the least they could do since he had helped her beat Porksworth. Now the Cooper van was parked in an alley a couple blocks away from Dobson Research Facility.

One of the side doors opened, allowing Gavin to step out and stretch before turning to the Cooper Gang inside. "Thanks again for doing this," He said to the three of them with a grateful smile. "I know you didn't have to."

"It's our pleasure." Silvia replied, returning the smile as she looked to the rest of her gang. "Isn't that right guys?"

"It sure was!" Murray said cheerfully, although he was a bit sad to see Gavin go.

"While I would prefer to have not come to a place where we could possibly be seen and captured, I must admit I will miss you Gavin," Bentley said to him with a small smile. "It has been a pleasure to learn more about humans from you."

"It's been a pleasure telling you about them as well Bentley," Gavin replied, before he turned to leave. "Well, goodbye guys." He then left, and started making his way towards the research facility.

"Goodbye Gavin!" The three of them said as they waved at him. Silvia then stepped out of the van, confusing Murray and Bentley.

"Um, what are you doing Silvia?" Bentley asked her.

She looked at him with a reassuring smile. "I'm just gonna make sure he gets to the facility safely Bentley," She replied. Bentley opened his mouth to respond, but she held a hand up, stopping him. "And I'll be in the shadows, watching him with my binocucom. Don't worry." She then jumped onto the van and then onto the roof of a nearby building, before heading after Gavin, keeping to the shadows as she did so.

Bentley and Murray sat there for several seconds, silence filling the van before Bentley sighed and made his way over to his computer. "Knowing you Silvia, I don't think I'll ever stop worrying," He said as he started typing on his computer, activating his link to her binocucom.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

Gavin had just reached the front doors to the research facility, and stopped, his hand on the door handle. He took in a deep breath, before letting it out. "Well, here goes nothing," He muttered, before he pulled the door open and walked inside.

The lobby of the facility was rather large, with several comfy chairs and sofas set around a fireplace, while a large desk sat in the middle, with two doors on either side of it. Behind the desk was a young female Hedgehog with black spines, cream fur, grey eyes, and wearing a secretary outfit with a nametag on it that read "Samantha." She was typing away at a computer in front of her as he approached her.

She didn't even look up as he came to a stop in front of the desk. "Here's the sign in sheet," She said as she pulled out a clipboard and set it down in front of him without pausing in her work, her eyes glued to the screen.

Gavin looked down at the clipboard for a few seconds before looking back at the woman. "Um, I don't work here," He began as he pushed the clipboard back towards her. "In fact, I was a resident of this facility until a few weeks ago."

That caught her attention.

Samantha stopped typing, and slowly turned her head up to look at him. Her eyes widened comically upon seeing him, and her mouth dropped open, while her body began to tremble.

"Um, yeah," Gavin continued, not wanting to scare her. "Can you, um, tell me how to get to Doctor James' office?"

The girl continued to tremble and stare at him for several seconds, before she managed to gather enough courage to speak. "G-g-go th-th-through the door o-on the l-l-l-left, and head d-d-down the hall. H-h-his office w-w-will be on the l-l-l-left," She said while stuttering, before then whispering, "Please don't eat me."

Gavin sighed. "I'm not going to eat you," He replied, before he made his way over to the door she had mentioned. "Thanks for the directions though." He then went through the door, leaving Samantha behind.

Gavin found himself in a large, long hallway, with white ceiling tiles, soft yellow florescent lights, tan carpet, tan walls, and multiple doors with signs next to them. As he made his way down the hall, looking at each door on the left as he went, he noticed that several of the walls had fresh paint on them, as if they had been repaired. 'Hmm. I wonder if they had to paint the walls cause of Irving's men,' He thought, before he saw a door with a sign on it and next to it that read "Doctor James Marmorstein."

'Wow,' He thought upon seeing James' last name. '"Marmorstein?" What an interesting last name.' The lights were on in the office, and he could hear some people talking inside. Pressing his ear against the door, he tried to listen in. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he could tell one of the people speaking was Doctor James. He couldn't figure out who the other person was though. All he could tell was that it was a female.

Gavin straightened himself back up, inhaled and exhaled, and then muttered to himself, "Well here goes nothing." He then knocked on the door. The talking quickly ceased, before he heard Doctor James call out, "Who is it?"

Gavin grinned. "Someone you've been looking for Doctor James," He said, before he heard a loud gasp as well as an excited exclamation from inside the door. He then heard two chairs get pushed back before someone ran over to the door and flung it open.

Doctor James stood in the doorway, a shocked look on his face as he stared at Gavin. "Gavin?!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Doctor James," Gavin replied with a smile. "Can I come in?"

"Why of course!" James quickly said, stepping to the side to allow him to enter. As Gavin entered the office, he looked around, examining it. The office was somewhat large, with a large bookshelf on one side with several scientific books and articles as well as a couple ancient artifacts on it. A large desk took up most of the room, with a computer sitting on it, along with typical office supplies and a small potted budding plant. A large comfy chair was set directly behind it, while two normal chairs were in front of it.

Standing next to one of the chairs was Carmelita Fox, a surprised look on her face as well.

'Aaah. So she was the one talking with James,' Gavin thought as he made his way over to a chair and sat down, before waving a hand at her. "Hello Inspector Fox. Good to see you," He said, prompting her to sit down as well, while Doctor James shut the door and went behind his desk, sitting down in his comfy chair.

"It's good to see you as well Gavin," Carmelita responded, a grateful tone in her voice.

"I am very glad to see you are safe Gavin," Doctor James said, causing Gavin to look at the scientist. He had a relieved look on his face. "After INTERPOL did their raid on Irving Porksworth's estate and couldn't find you, I feared the worst." He then gained an inquisitive look. "How in the world did you escape the island?"

"I am very curious to know the answer to that question as well," Carmelita said, looking at Gavin.

Gavin inwardly grinned. This was a question he had been preparing to answer, with help from Silvia and her gang. "Well, when the power grid went offline on the island, I got out as quietly and quickly as I could. I then made my way through the jungle away from the mansion, and eventually came upon a dock. I then stole a boat that was there and got away from the island," He explained to them.

"Hmm. Alright," Carmelita said, buying what he had said. She decided to overlook his theft, since he only did it to escape captivity from an evil pig. She subconsciously clenched her fists as the memory of Irving Porksworth crossed her mind. When they had taken him into custody, he had immediately demanded that they release him, for he claimed that he had done nothing wrong. All the paperwork they found in his estate office said otherwise, and he was now serving a 50-year prison sentence for kidnapping, robbery, and black-market dealings, as well as having stolen property.

"But how did you get here?" Doctor James asked him. Gavin's inward grin grew larger. He had anticipated that question as well.

"Well, I rode on some freight trains to get back to Paris, and then I wandered through the city and came across a city map stand for tourists that had a few maps left. Using that, I was able to find my way to the labs," He stated, before pulling out a city map Bentley had given him to corroborate his story and setting it on the desk.

"Ah, I see," James replied with a nod, as did Carmelita.

"So, um, what's going to happen to me now that I'm back?" Gavin asked.

"Oh, you'll be put in a much more secure room for starters," Doctor James said. "The room will also have more amenities than the last one."

"Oh, alright," Gavin replied, not really wanting to be put in a more secure room, but after what had happened a few weeks before, he understood why they were going to do so.

Silence then filled the room for several seconds, each person not quite sure what to say next.

"Hey um, Doctor James?" Gavin asked, breaking the silence. "Could we get some privacy? I need to talk with Carmelita about something."

Carmelita and Doctor James looked at him with confusion.

"What do you need to talk with her for?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's about a private matter Doctor James," Gavin replied seriously. "It's something that I've been meaning to tell her for a little while now."

James looked at Carmelita. "Is this alright with you Inspector Fox?" He asked her.

She nodded. "It is perfectly alright Doctor James," She replied.

"Well then," James said, getting up from his chair. "I'll leave you two alone. Just knock on the door when you're done."

"Thank you, Doctor James," Gavin said as the weasel made his way to the door. "Hopefully we won't be too long."

"You're most welcome Gavin," Doctor James replied, before he stepped out the door and shut it behind him, though he left it cracked open a tiny bit to listen in.

It was just the two of them in the room now, with Carmelita staring at Gavin as he looked down at the floor.

"So, uh, you were wondering how I got here, right?" Gavin began, breaking the silence.

Carmelita looked at him with confusion. "What?" She asked him.

"Before I got kidnapped, you'd asked me how I got here, and I said that I couldn't answer it yet at the time, remember?" He said as he looked at her, prompting her to think back to then.

"Oh yeah, I remember now," She replied, before she looked over at him. "You don't have to answer that now though. We can do it another time."

"No, no, it's fine," He said as he let out yet another sigh. "I did some thinking while traveling back here, and I think-no, I _know_ you deserve an answer after going through all the trouble of finding me."

"Alright," She replied, before pulling out her tape recorder. "Go ahead," She continued, pressing the record button.

Gavin inhaled, and then let out a deep breath. "Well, here I go," He said, before he began to tell his tale. "Back on my world, life was relatively good. I had a loving mom and dad, and three little sisters to help with. We lived in a nice house, my mom worked at hospital lab, my dad worked as a mechanic, and I worked several odd jobs."

"That sounds nice," Carmelita replied, prompting him to smile.

"Yeah, it was," He said, before his smile disappeared as it was replaced by a saddened look. "Until that one day."

"What happened?" Carmelita asked him, causing him to sigh.

"It was the end of a long day of working, and I went to the bank to deposit my paycheck. It was calm and quiet, until three robbers wearing demon masks and carrying guns came storming in and took everyone hostage! I hid in the restroom, but when one came in to check for anyone they might have missed, I jumped him and knocked him out, before tying him up and taking his gun. I snuck out and went after one of the robbers, but was discovered before I could get close enough to incapacitate him. So, I shot him. But he shot me as well," Gavin said sadly, looking down while moving a hand over to the center of his chest as the memory of what happened went through his mind. "Right here."

Carmelita gasped in surprise, a look of horror on her face as Gavin continued speaking. "I then passed out before I was brought to the hospital, where I awoke to the sight of my family in the room." He then smiled as he spoke the next part. "They told me I was being called a hero, for the police had learned that once the men had robbed the bank, they were going to kill all hostages. I was so happy to have been able to save lives. I thought that I would be able to leave the hospital with my family, and continue my everyday life." His face then dropped as he said, "But it was not to be."

Carmelita stayed silent, completely invested in the story he was telling her.

"I began coughing up blood, and prompted my parents to get the doctor. However, there was no need. The doctor came right as they went to get him. After telling him what was going on, he informed my family and I that I was going to-to…," Gavin trailed off, before inhaling and exhaling once more, letting out a big sigh. "I was going to die."

Carmelita gasped, putting a hand to her mouth in horror. 'He was going to die?!' She thought in alarm. 'How?!'

As if he could hear her thoughts, he said, "The doctor informed us that the bullet had punctured one of my lungs and then nicked my aorta. They couldn't stop the bleeding."

Carmelita could feel tears forming in her eyes, and tried to rub them away, but they just kept coming as she listened to him.

"After they told me I only had a few hours to live, me and my family mourned over the news for what seemed like hours. We then spent the rest of my time talking about the various things we had done and what we had all gone through as a family. Once we had finished talking, the doctor returned to inform us that it was time. And indeed it was, for I could feel that my strength had gone away significantly," He stated, tears forming in his eyes. "The last thing I said before I died was, "'Goodbye mom and dad. Goodbye sisters. I love you.' Right as I fell asleep and fell into the embrace of death, I heard my family say, 'We love you too Gavin!'"

Carmelita let the tears flow upon hearing this. She didn't know what it was like to lose their family, but she could tell it hurt Gavin a lot.

Gavin sniffed, and rubbed away the tears as he continued. "After I died I woke up in a dark void, nothing else in sight. Then, a blinding light appeared before me, and it spoke to me," He said, prompting Carmelita to raise an eyebrow in surprise. "it introduced itself to me as 'Kami,' and she was giving me a second chance at life." He looked up at her. "But not in my original world. The last thing I remember before waking up here is being sent into a portal."

Carmelita's eyes had widened at this point. 'That explains why we've never seen a being like him before,' She thought as she looked at him, tears streaming down her face. 'He's not from here.'

The tears in his eyes began to flow faster as the memories of what happened to him kept on going through his mind. "I-I have nightmares every once in a while, about what happened back then," He confessed. "It just hurts _so_ much to remember them, and to know that while I am alive, they all think I am dead. And I won't be able to see them again." At this point he broke down, and began to bawl into his hands.

Carmelita watched him cry for a few seconds, her heart aching as she stopped the recording. She then slowly reached out and put a hand on his back to comfort him. Upon feeling her hand on his back, he looked up at her, and saw her offer him a comforting smile.

After a few minutes, he was able to get his emotions in check, and sat back up, rubbing his eyes as he said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," She replied. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

He shook his head. "No, I think I'll be fine," He said, before turning to the door. "Doctor James, you can come back in," He said as he knocked on the door, signaling him that they were done. Doctor James came back in after a few seconds, but he was not alone. A male mongoose wearing a black shirt with a white lab coat, black pants, and black shoes came in with him, an intrigued look on his face. He had grey brindled fur, black eyes, and had a nametag on his coat that read "Professor Killian Killbrew."

"Inspector, Gavin, I would like you to meet a fellow colleague of mine," Doctor James said, gesturing to the mongoose. "Professor Killian, this is Inspector Carmelita Fox and Gavin, the creature that was kidnapped a few weeks ago."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Professor Killian said with a smooth voice and a smile.

"Same," Gavin replied with a calm tone.

"Doctor James, what can you tell me about this creature?" Killian asked, turning to him as he spoke.

"Oh, many things my friend!" Doctor James replied happily, before launching into an informative lecture about what he had learned from Gavin.

As the professors talked with each other, Gavin turned his attention to the potted plant, interested in it. He reached out to touch the budding plant and thought, 'I wonder what color flower this bud will become. I wish it would grow more and…Oh fuck.' The professors and Carmelita gasped as they watched his hand turn green, while the bud began to glow green and swell, before it developed into a beautiful white flower. His hand then returned to normal, and he leaned back in his chair, feeling a bit drained of energy. The professors and Carmelita stared at the flower, before turning to him, incredulous looks on their faces.

'Shit! I let them see my power!' He cursed in his head as they stared at him.

"What was that?" Professor Killian Killbrew asked with curiosity.

"Um, what was what?" He replied, trying to play dumb.

"Gavin," Doctor James said in a 'you-know-what-i-mean' tone.

"Oh alright!" Gavin said with a sigh. "It's a power of mine. I discovered it while I was trapped on the island."

Carmelita then realized something. "You're the one that knocked out Irving!" She exclaimed, pointing at him with a finger.

He nodded. "Yeah. Mr. Piggy didn't want to lose his special creature, and tried to knock me out. So, I knocked him out instead," He stated, remembering the fight he and Silvia had with the boar.

As Carmelita and Doctor James processed what they had just witnessed and learned, Professor Killian had an evil look on his face, before it quickly disappeared as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a roll of tape. He then quickly went over to Gavin, put his arms behind his back, and slapped the handcuffs on him before he knew what was happening, and then tapped his mouth shut, much to everyone else's shock and surprise.

"Professor Killian, what are you doing?!" Carmelita cried, reaching for her holster as she spoke.

"My civic duty," Killian replied matter-of-factly.

"Your 'civic duty?'" Doctor James repeated, confusion on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Inspector Fox and fellow colleague," Professor Killian calmly began. "This creature could be a danger to society, and therefore must be kept securely. Who knows, maybe we could replicate this power and weaponize it!"

"Professor Killian, that is a horrid notion!" Doctor James replied in horror.

"It is not horrid!" Killian snapped back. "To keep the world at peace, we need better weapons and better armies, and this creature could be the answer to it!"

"But there are other ways to do that!" Carmelita stated angrily.

"Yes, there are," Killian agreed. "But they take too long. This creature could speed the process up immensely!"

"But I am in charge of studying the human Professor Killian!" Doctor James protested, causing Killian to chuckle.

"Oh, I'm afraid that has changed," He said, pulling out a folded document from his coat and handing it to him. "This document here has been signed by the director of this research facility, putting me in charge of the creature. As you can see, it is legitimate."

"But-but-but!" Doctor James stammered upon reading the document, while Killian smiled.

"Now, I will be taking the creature with me," Killian stated to them, before pulling a panicking Gavin along by his arm out the office, leaving a fuming Carmelita and horrified Doctor James behind.

"Carmelita! Doctor James! Someone! Anyone! Help!" Gavin cried out in fear, not sure where he was going. Unfortunately, the tape around his mouth muffled his cries, so the few people that were in the building couldn't hear his cries for help.

The mongoose led him down the hallway and through a set of doors to a flight of stairs. He was then led up them to the second floor, where they entered another hallway. They went down the hallway till Professor Killian stopped at a door with his name on it, and opened the door, before shoving Gavin inside.

Gavin looked around at the office he was in while Professor Killian shut the door behind him. It looked somewhat similar to Doctor James' office, except it was larger, had a couple of filing cabinets, a doorway leading out to a balcony, and a doorway directly opposite from where he was standing.

Gavin heard the sound of a lock being activated, and turned to see Professor Killian had locked the door, and was now looking at him with an evil expression on his face.

"I must thank you creature for having appeared," Killian began, taking him by the shoulder and forcing him towards the door opposite from him. "Now I can finally become one of the richest people in the world!" He noticed that Gavin had a confused and frightened look on his face, and elaborated. "I deal with the black market; which INTERPOL doesn't know I do. Once I unlock all your secrets, I'll sell them on the black market for a huge profit!" Gavin could have sworn he saw dollar signs in his eyes as the mongoose opened the doorway, revealing a well-lit hallway with a couple doors on the right side.

"But I know you won't give up your secrets easily. Just like all of my past test subjects," He continued, gesturing with one hand to the first door they passed. Gavin looked through the clear glass in the door, and felt his blood run cold at what he saw.

The room he looked into looked like an operating room, but with several torture instruments scattered around. And there was dried blood on several of the instruments.

"Here is where you will be permanently staying," The mongoose continued as they came to the next door, which appeared to be made of solid metal with a couple of locks and a barred window. He pulled the door open, before shoving Gavin into it and slamming the door shut. He then hit a light switch, turning on some lights in the room.

Gavin stumbled, and managed to catch himself before he fell. He looked around at the room he was in, and saw that it was quite bare, with only a bed, padding on the walls, and a tile floor.

"I hope you enjoy your stay," Professor Killian began with a smile. "For tomorrow we begin with the tests!" He let out an evil laugh as he locked the door, flipping the light switch and plunging the room into darkness, the only source of light being the barred window in the door. He then left, the sound of his laugh echoing throughout the room and hallway.

Gavin just stared at the door for several seconds, before he began to cry. He made his way over to a corner of the room where he could see the door, and sat down, bawling into his legs.

'This is it,' Gavin thought sadly as he cried. 'My life is over. I'm never going to be able to have a family, or explore the world. I'm just going to be another one of this madman's test subjects.'

* * *

 _ **An hour later…**_

As he sat there in the corner of the room, his head down while he had a sad expression on his face, he perked up his head upon hearing what sounded like an exclamation of some sort followed by a scuffle happening down the hallway. He listened as the scuffle continued for a few minutes, before there was silence.

'What is going on?' He thought, before he heard a door open, followed by the sound of footsteps. 'Who's coming? Is it that crazy mongoose?!' He thought in fear, shutting his eyes. 'Oh, I hope it's not him!'

The footsteps got closer and closer, till they stopped. There was silence for a couple of seconds, before a familiar voice he thought he would never hear again quietly said, "Gavin."

His eyes snapped open as he quickly looked at the door, and he felt happiness well up inside him as he quickly stood up and ran over to the door. "Silvia!" Gavin yelled out happily, his voice muffled by the tape on his mouth.

The raccoon thief held up a pair of keys with a smile. "I'm here to get you out," She said, before she inserted the keys into the lock and unlocked the door.

As soon as she opened the door, Gavin bolted out the room, nearly ramming into her. "Whoa! Calm yourself. Let me get those handcuffs off you," She said, prompting him to turn around so she could easily access the cuffs.

Once she unlocked the cuffs and let them drop to the floor, he pulled the tape off his mouth, turned around, and wrapped his arms around her, making her freeze in place. "Oh thank you!" He whispered, tears of happiness streaming down his face. "Thank you so much!"

Silvia smiled upon hearing that, and hugged him back, saying, "It's not a problem Gavin. I'm just glad you're alright."

After a few more seconds of hugging, they let go, and Gavin then began rubbing his wrists, the handcuffs having been rather tight on them. "But how did you know I was in trouble?" He asked her.

"I was just starting to head back to the van after seeing you enter the building when I saw Professor Killian heading towards it," She began. "I got a weird feeling when I saw him, so I asked Bentley to look him up, much to his annoyance. It hadn't even been 3 minutes when he frantically tells me that the guy deals in the black market, specifically with body parts." She then put a hand on his shoulder. "I knew then that I had to go in and get you."

"Well, thanks for doing that Silvia," Gavin replied, a grateful look on his face.

"Again, it's not a problem," She repeated, before she turned her attention to the room he had been locked in. "Now, let me just leave my calling card, and the we'll be on our way."

He watched as Silvia pulled out a card shaped like a cartoon raccoon head colored dark blue on the top of the head and ears and pale blue on the eyes and the rest of the card from her backpack, and set it on the floor of the room, before leading him down the hallway towards the office.

As they left the hallway that led to the room he had been locked in, Gavin saw that Professor Killian was tied up to a chair and unconscious with his mouth taped up, while several items were scattered around him. He was positioned right in front of his desk, while a large stack of documents was set on the floor in front of him, and the chair was tied to the desk. Several large bruises covered his face.

Gavin's jaw dropped as he saw what Silvia had done to Professor Killian. Silvia, noticing his reaction, said, "He got what he deserved. Now let's go! We don't have much time!" She then continued leading him through the office to the balcony. She tossed the keys she had used back towards Killian, and then let go of his hand, before jumping over to the next balcony. She turned to him and said, "Follow me!"

"W-well, alright," Gavin replied, before he climbed onto the railing. He took in a deep breath and let it out, before he jumped over to the balcony she was on.

Upon making it and grabbing the railing to keep his balance, he heard Silvia say, "Good job! Now, we have a few more to go till we get to the roof." He then watched as she jumped from balcony to balcony on the same floor, before landing on the roof of a nearby building.

He sighed, before he began to jump from balcony to balcony. By the time he got to the last balcony, he was quite worn out and panting. He looked at the distance between him and Silvia, who was waiting on the roof, and let out a sigh, before he then leaped forward.

As he leaped, his sore muscles crying out as he did so, he realized that he was going to miss the roof, and quickly thrust his arms forward, trying to grab onto anything to prevent himself from falling to the ground below. He felt a gloved hand grab one of his hands, and prevent him from falling as he missed the roof, hitting the side of the building with an "OOF!"

He gasped as the breath was knocked out of his lungs, and looked up, seeing that Silvia had grabbed his hand. "Come on! You can do it!" She said as she helped pull him up onto the roof. She then pat him on the back as he caught his breath. "That was pretty good! Now let's get back to the van!" She continued, gesturing for him to follow.

"Y-yeah, let's do that," Gavin replied, before he began to follow her across the rooftops to the alley the van was parked in.

"Thank you for saving me again," Gavin said as they reached the alley and climbed down the fire escape to the van.

"It was nothing," Silvia replied as the side door to the van opened and they hopped inside. Once inside, she looked to Murray. "Alright Murray. Let's go!"

"You got it Silvia!" Murray said before stepping on the gas. The van rocketed out of the alley and down the road, leaving the research facility behind.

As Gavin and Silvia both sat down, Bentley said, "Are you alright Gavin?"

"I think I'll be okay," He replied, still a bit shaken up from what had happened just a few hours earlier.

"Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Bentley said, causing him to nod in response.

Silvia then cleared her throat, catching his attention. "Gavin, there's something I want to tell you," She said.

"What is it?" Gavin asked, his curiosity peeked.

"Well, I talked with Bentley and Murray as we planned on getting you out, and we've decided to invite you to join our gang," Silvia replied, causing Gavin's eyes to widen.

"R-r-really?" He asked, looking at each of them to see if it was a joke. But the looks on their faces told him that it wasn't.

"So? What do you say?" Silvia asked him.

"W-well, I have nowhere else to go, and you saved me from a future of torture by a potential madman," Gavin began. "So, I'd be an idiot to say no."

Silvia grinned. "Great!" She said, before holding a hand out to him. "Welcome to the gang."

* * *

 **Well, this was a good chapter!**

 **Had fun writing it!**

 **Can't wait to write the next one, where things really pick up with the first game!**

 **Have a poll out for this story! And will be putting out some more polls to follow, so stay alert!**

 **I am currently in two dilemmas with one of my future stories. I made a couple of polls for them, and they will be up after the current poll for this story is closed. The universe is 101 Dalmatian Street, and the first dilemma is how I should make the characters look? By characters I mean the animals. The poll will explain it. The next dilemma is who should be in the harem, for the story has a harem in it. Again, the polls for this dilemma will explain it.**

 **One more thing before I go.**

 **I want to give you guys an update.**

 **Basically, I probably won't be very active on this site or other sites starting May of this year due to not being able to use my computer for writing as much as I used to. I don't know when I will be back, but know this, I shall return!**

 **I just wanted to let you guys know what was going on.**

 **Thank you all for reading my stories, and I hope to continue writing wonderful stories for a long time.**

 **This is PuzzleMaster1998 signing off!**


End file.
